Le couple maison numero 13
by LaSerpentard-quiAimeLeChocolat
Summary: Eren rentre chez ses amis et... Surprise. Pourquoi Erwin est attaché ? SM soft avec un brin d'humour mal placé hommage a Erwin et Armin


Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, des gémissements se firent entendre.

« Tu aimes, pas vrai, tu aimes ce que je te fais, dit le !

-Oui...OUI

-Oui qui ?

-Oui ... Maître.

-Bien, bon soumis. »

-/-/-/-/-

Quelque part dans la banlieue Maria vivait un couple des plus atypiques.

Un médecin du nom d'Erwin, grand, blond musclé et un jeune homme blond, petit, du nom d'Armin.

Ces deux-là étaient ensemble depuis près de 2 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à leurs meilleurs amis respectifs qui étaient également en couple, Eren et Livaï Ackerman. Notre charmant couple avait un passe-temps, une activité spéciale, qui prenait place le soir lorsque la nuit était noire et que la débauche était à son apogée.

Aujourd'hui Eren avait décidé de rendre une visite surprise à ses amis. Arrivé devant le perron de leur maison Eren entendit des gémissements étouffés. Pris de peur il rentra dans la maison et chercha ses amis. Plus il se rapprochait de la cave plus les gémissements se précisait. En entrant dans le lieu d'où provenait les bruit l'ambiance changeât. L'atmosphère devint lourde et suave. Eren entra dans un autre monde, un monde rouge velours et noir mat. Un monde de luxure.

En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que remarqua Eren fut Erwin, allongé sur un lit de velours rouge, les yeux bandés, menottés, le corps en sueur. Au-dessus de lui se tenait Armin, vêtu d'une tenue des plus atypique. Il avait de longues bottes en latex et un fouet dans la main droite. Armin affichait un air complètement différent de son innocence habituelle. Son expression était supérieure et dominatrice.

Erwin avait les fesses offertes à Armin, qui était visiblement sur le point de le prendre.

« Tu aimes, pas vrai, tu aimes ce que je te fais, dit le !

-Oui...OUI

-Oui qui ?

-Oui ... Maître.

-Bien, bon soumis. »

Armin se positionna derrière Erwin et le pénétra d'un coup sec.

"Hummmm"

Armin ne tarda pas à enclencher ce mouvement déchaîné et si primaire qu'est l'acte du coït. Le petit blond se déchaîna en Erwin tout en le fouettant le fessier et les hanches de manière violente et irrégulière. Les mouvements de hanche s'accélérèrent et se firent plus désordonnés, plus puissants, et plus profonds.

Dans un dernier élan Armin joui en Erwin d'un violent coup de hanches, Erwin le suivit de près et explosa en un long jet nacrée

Après ce spectacle Eren courut vers la sortie et rentra chez lui (non sans avoir vomit préalablement devant la maison).

-/-/-/-

Livaï rentra du travail et trouva Eren allongé en boule contre le lit.

« Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Armin ... Erwin ... Fouet ...SM "

\- Quoi tu viens de découvrir que ton ami Armin a des tendances masochistes ? Argh, les images mentales…

\- Non pas Armin, Erwin

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore gamin ?

\- Armin était en train de PRENDRE Erwin avec un FOUET à la main, c'est clair ? Et ne m'appelle pas GAMIN !

était au-dessus ? La victime constipée laisse place à un dominant ?... Avec un fouet en plus tu dis… je te verrai bien en soubrette soumise, morveux… ça nous aidera à faire partir les images mentales en plus…

\- PAS de soubrette. Et pas de morveux. Quoique si peut être une soubrette ou toi en policier… »

Eren et Livaï eurent du mal à marcher le lendemain.

/-/-/-/-/

Le jour suivant les 4 amis se réunir chez Livaï et Eren, et après plusieurs verres, Livaï prit la parole :

" Au fait la prochaine fois que vous vous adonnerez à des pratique SM verrouillez votre porte, ça m'évitera de devoir expliquer à Eren pourquoi son meilleur ami sodomise le mien avec un fouet à la main "

Ce soir-là ce fut un Armin tout rougissant qui regagna sa maison.

C'est ainsi que dans la maison portant le numéro 13 de la rue liberté dans la banlieue maria vivait un couple des plus atypique, qui le soir venu échangeait leur rôle de soumis et dominé respectif et s'adonnait à des pratiques SM pour leur plus grand plaisir. 


End file.
